


A Series of Connected Dreams

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler
Summary: (Please note that several nights have passed between this and the last conversation)





	1. Chapter 1

One: What are you doing in my dream?

Two: Huh What?

One: I have complete control of my dreams and I didn’t ask for some frumpy young person to interrupt my relax time.

Two: Um dude… what the fuck

One: Excuse Me?

Two: Ugh like it’s great you’re not like my other nightmares but seriously I don’t know if being confronted with people I don’t fully understand why they’re yelling at me is much of an improvement.

One: wait. You think *I* a dream

Two: Um yeah

…

Two: why are you looking at me like that? Hey! Don’t touch Me!

One: what sort of wizard are you? What is the purpose of invading my dreams in this manner?

Two: look man, I don’t know. I just wanna sleep enough so I don’t feel dead during lessons tomorrow.

One: you listen here, intruder. I do not care what game you are playing, I can and I will kill you.

Two: Maybe this is a normal nightmare

One: be gone!

…

Two: still here.

One: I. Can. See. That.

Two: dude that looked like a high level spell. That was awesome. I still have trouble with like um ya know-

One: I demand you tell me what is going on.

Two: Um what. I have no idea. I think I’m having a stress dream. Like… what the fuck even.

One: *sigh*


	2. Night 2

One: So. You are back.

Two: yeah, it’s almost unbelievable. Sleeping two nights in a row? Incredible.

One: so you are still insistent on your innocence in this infiltration of my mind.

Two: Yes. I’m just a mage student. I don’t even want to specialize in… dream… magic… things.

One: Tell me your name.

Two: Ash.

One: and you are a mage student.

Ash: Yeah. Hey, what’s your name?

One: You do not… recognize Me?

Ash: Um no? Uh Am I supposed to?

One: Yes? How could you not… I am the Rightful Northern King.

Ash: uh okay?

One: You are serious. You don’t know who I am. Do you not read the news?

Ash: look man, I have exams coming up. I want to graduate. Fuck, I don’t want to be here another year.

One: …. You are pulling my leg. How does that mean you do not get any current events?

Ash: You haven’t been a mage student recently, obviously.

One: of course not! I am the Great Power of The North! All TREMBLE before my arcane-

Ash: okay okay. Sure. What name should I call you?

One: hmmm…. I suppose you may call me… Nox.

Ash: it’s nice to meet you, Nox.

Nox: Likewise, I suppose.


	3. Night 3

Nox: A third time is not a coincidence.

Ash: Hello to you too.

Nox: Are you not concerned?

Ash: mostly concerned about my exams, not so much about weird dreams. At least this seems to be giving me restful sleep. Much better than before.

Nox: Well, I, for one, am concerned about what this means. This could be a test to see if an individual can tap into my mind and possibly dominate my body.

Ash: okay, but why would they rope me into that kind of thing?

Nox: I… do not know.

Ash: unless they want to know my macaroni and salsa recipe

Nox: I do not suspect that is the reason.

Ash: meh, that’s your opinion.

Nox: Tell me about yourself.

Ash: huh?

Nox: perhaps if I know what makes you special, I can stop this… connection.

Ash: I don’t know man. I’m just a student struggling to get to graduation. I’m not at the top of my class or at the bottom. I’m in a generic field of magical study and I come from a middle class family.

Nox: I think you should be honest with me, Ash.

Ash: I am being honest! There’s nothing special about me!

Nox: I will continue to research the matter in my waking hours. And maybe you should think on the truth.

Ash: UUUUGH.


	4. Night 4

Nox: Welcome back to my dreams.

Ash: how do you know it’s your dream and not mine?

Nox: I am obviously the greater power so my mind would have the capacities to harbor this… insufferable distraction without any negative affect on myself.

Ash: ….. sure, whatever. Then are your dreams always so… empty?

Nox: Well, no. If I dream, it’s usually prophetic, where I can control how I view the prophecy. It is advantageous to see such a prediction from multiple angles.

Ash: Then I’m pretty sure this isn’t your dream.

Nox: … fine. Have you given any thought to telling me honestly about yourself?

Ash: Yeah. How about we agree this is a place of absolute truth?

Nox: and why would I agree to such an obvious ploy to delve into my most precious secrets in order to bring me down?

Ash: because we need to know what this is, and lying to each other doesn’t help that, but creating an honest space will. And I don’t need to uh thwart you. I need to graduate.

Nox: alright then. Your logic is sound. I agree to this… zone of truth. Now tell me who you are so I may begin to unravel this dream prison.

Ash: what I said before is true. I’m an average mage student in a generic field that came from an average family.

Nox: that does not explain why you were thrown into an unconscious connection with The Rightful Northern Ruler, most powerful of the Revered Wizards, harborer of all Dark magic, first among all!

Ash: … yeah man I don’t know


	5. Night 5

Nox: For but a moment I did not think you would join me

Ash: exams.

Nox: surely, they can not be that distasteful.

Ash: they are the worst thing in the entire world

Nox: no need to be so dramatic. There are things more horrific than a test.

Ash: I don’t know man, I feel dead but still hungry and exhausted and I’m not even through all of them yet

Nox: so as soon as these examinations are finished, you will be more attentive to this predicament we find ourselves in?

Ash: um… uh possibly.

Nox: I require your time and I will not be pushed aside like some plebian!

Ash: look man… I’ve uh got personal stuff

Nox: I do not care.

Ash: *long sigh* yeah, I should’ve figured. I’ll uh I’ll do my best to get to sleep at a reasonable time.

Nox: excellent


	6. Night 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note that several nights have passed between this and the last conversation)

Ash: oh hey this whole thing is back!

Nox: I had to meditate with no breaks for sleep for several days to gather power.

Ash: yeah um so right after you said I had to be here…

Nox: unlike you, I had pressing matters to deal with.

Ash: Um yeah… sure. So um what it did you need to meditate for?

Nox: to gather power, of course.

Ash: what for?

Nox: *scoff* you could not possibly appreciate my actions.

Ash: what’s that supposed to mean? I’m a semi-intelligent mage.

Nox: please, I operate on a completely different level. There is no way you could ever understand.

Ash: that’s not fair, you don’t really know who I am or what I can do

Nox: If you were a threat to me, if know of you. I make it a habit not to be blindsided.

Ash: I still think

Nox: There is NOTHING. Nothing you could possibly do or say that could change my course of action. Compared to me, you are powerless.

Ash: …. powerless. Yeah, sure, fine.


	7. Night 7

Nox: Can you believe those… those IMBECILES

THEY ARE SENDING A TEAM TO COME CHALLENGE ME.

THEY THINK ANYONE HAS A CHANCE AT STOPPING ME

HOW DARE THEY

…

Why are you silent?

Ash: You don’t care

Nox: I *ahem* Please speak your mind

Ash: I’m um no I’m um fine

Nox: alright then. Fine. Just know I gave you the chance.

…

Nox: at least I know that you are not part of this…. this adventuring party. The roster did not include a recently graduated mage.

…

You really have nothing to say?

Ash: no

Nox: do you know anything about these hired… thugs that have been dispatched to stop me?

Ash: no, I don’t.

Nox: …. you are being honest. We agreed this was a zone of truth.

Ash: yeah, I’m being honest. I don’t know anything about the um team of people sent to stop you. But um ya know… that wave of power… that was you, right?

Nox: yes. I was testing the power I had gathered during that meditation. Lovely work, was it not?

Ash: it was… terrifying

Nox: yes, it would appear so to those who cannot wield such power.

Ash: did you um do any research to how much it affected?

Nox: of course, I observed how far it reached and it’s potency declined as it traveled

Ash: did you um note anything else?

Nox: no, I gathered the important data. Any more would have been a waste of time

Ash: ah yeah okay


	8. Night 8

Nox: Let us review what we know.

We only come to this place when we are both asleep. If one is not sleeping, the other does not wait here.

Neither of us can use magic while in this dream.

One cannot walk away from the other, some sort of spacial restriction is in place.

…

It is nice to see you are as useful as always.

…

Do you have nothing to say?

Ash: no.

Nox: *scoff* that is what I thought.

Ash: ….. have you ever felt powerless?

Nox: what?

Ash: has there ever been a time when you weren’t the most powerful?

Nox: obviously, this place strips me of my ability to do magic.

Ash: There hasn’t been another place where you weren’t at your best?

Nox: none that I wish to share with you.

Ash: …how does being in here make you feel?

Nox: …. I would like to lash out at it’s creator. I would like to feel my power again and gain control.

Ash: and if you met the creator of this place in here, where you couldn’t use your power?

Nox: … I have more important things to do than entertain your silly questions.


	9. Night 9

Nox: You are pacing.

Ash: Yeah, it’s usually your thing, isn’t it?

Nox: Are you going to share what is on your mind?

Ash: *long quiet exhale* … I’ve been clashing with my dad.

He… has a hard time seeing me as an adult. Well.. most people seem to forget that I’m an adult. It’s just… I’m different. I think differently and I have a hard time interacting with people and I’m always anxious and so people see me as… less.

But… just because I’m different doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have respect or be seen as an adult.

Nox: … that is a fair point.

Ash: huh?

Nox: I say you must force them to see you as an adult.

Ash: I can’t just… uh when you um try to force people to do something, they generally resist whatever you’re trying to do. No matter if it’s good for them or you or whatever…. people don’t like to be forced into something.

Nox: then what about your other parent.

Ash: she’s uh she’s gone.

Nox: then you must find a way to confront your parent or they will not change.

Ash: I mean… you’re right but…

Nox: … but?

Ash: it’s just…. hard.

Nox: life is difficult.

Ash: *sigh* I know that very well at this point.


	10. Night 10

Nox: what is… what is that? What is happening?

Ash: *sniff* I’m ugh I’m crying

Nox: w-why?

Ash: it’s just *deep shaky breath* it’s been a day.

…

…

Nox: There. There.

Ash: *sniff* thank you

Nox: do not mention it. I suppose we can sit in relaxation tonight.

Ash: I uh I appreciate it.

Nox: Do you… need… want to talk about… it?

Ash: … I lost someone.

Nox: … ah.

Ash: The funeral was today and it just… hit me. I’m not going to see them again. They won’t… they won’t see me grow older. They wont…

…

*sniff* they won’t be there. Ever again.

Nox: how did they… pass?

Ash: they um… they were killed by someone that didn’t realize their actions had uh such overreaching consequences.

Nox: will you seek vengeance? I… suppose I could help you in that endeavor if you so choose.

Ash: No, I… I don’t think… it is not a um path I want to take.

Nox: The offer will remain if you change your mind.

Ash: Thanks, Nox. Your um support means a lot.


	11. Night 11

Nox: How are you… feeling?

Ash: *exhale* I don’t know. It’s… a lot.

Nox: how So?

Ash: I’m sad. And I’m angry and I just want to stop everything and have a month to myself. But I can’t do that.

Nox: Why not?

Ash: because the system in place says I get three days of bereavement, no more. And I’m just supposed to… be fine after that? It’s messed up.

Nox: I can see the frustration.

Ash: I just… I want time to feel. I want time to figure this out. I want time to adjust to how the world just IS now.

…

But everyone is moving and I can’t stop or else I get in trouble with everyone and I just… it’s too much to have to explain myself. It’s too much. So I guess I’m going to shuffle through it until I feel better.

…

I’m glad I’m able to sleep. Having this is weirdly comforting. Its… a piece of normal in this awful period.

Nox: I will take that as a compliment.


	12. Night 12

Nox: They are getting close.

Ash: uh what?

Nox: those…. adventurers. That party of nosy imbeciles sent by the Kingdom of Faraday.

Ash: oh! Wow, they moved fast.

Nox: I need to think of ways to dispose of them.

Ash: couldn’t you like.. put them to sleep or just teleport them back home? Do you really need to… dispose of them?

Nox: if I do not rid myself of these pests, they will keep returning.

Ash: I guess so. It’s just… have you thought um whatever you’re doing, have you thought it through? Like, all the way?

Nox: of course I have!

Ash: okay…. do you… do you think they’ll try to talk with you first?

Nox: I do not care if they try to converse with me.

Ash: I wish I had the chance to see what they say when they um confront you.

Nox: if I feel the compassion to listen to people that think they know more than I, I will listen, and tell you what idiotic story they bring before me.


	13. Night 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please note that several night have passed since the last conversation)

Ash: oh, you’re back. Were you uh meditating again?

Nox: I was.

Ash: cool.

Nox: Why did you not say anything.

Ash: huh?

Nox: those adventurers came to my fortress. They confronted me and told me something… interesting.

They said my blast of power that I had unleashed over a week ago had caused numerous deaths across the land.

When they told me of this, I recalled listening to a young scholar tell me of a loss they experienced recently. I recalled asking if they were going to seek vengeance on the killer. Why. Did you not say. I am that killer.

Ash: … it wouldn’t have changed anything.

Nox: Explain.

Ash: She’s dead. Nothing I do can change that.

Nox: You could have threatened me! By the nine hells, you could have at least vented your anger towards me!

Ash: And that would have done Nothing! I’m powerless, Nox. I cannot change that she’s dead, I cannot change that she had a weak heart. I cannot change that because of that, your wave of power killed her.

Nox: do you have no anger or hatred towards me.

Ash: I do, Nox. I really do. But… acting on that won’t really solve anything or do anything useful. I’m powerless.

Nox: If… if you did have enough power to… to confront me…?

Ash: I wouldn’t do anything to you.

Nox: Why?

Ash: hurting you, Nox… hurting you wouldnt… I don’t want to go on some… dramatic gesture of vengeance. It wouldn’t change anything. Why should I drop everything just to… I just… I just want to grieve until it’s all out and then I want to live my life. That’s all. I just… I just want to live my life.

Nox: … I… I see.


End file.
